Transport of perishables such as eggs, from the packing central to the retail trade is to a great extent taking place in special manufactured carriages comprising a stable tubular steel framework fitting into the special refrigerators of the market. For not making it necessary to repack the transport carriages these are designed with a removable front side, so that the content of the entire carriage can be reached from the front.
These carriages are however expensive to manufacture and are bulky during the return transport as well as in the market and in the storage spaces. Since these carriages very seldom can be used for other purposes the return transport represents a considerably part of the costs.
Considering the very limited spaces in the markets it is important that the transport from the truck to the refrigerator can take place on wheel-provided transport means, so that no lifting of the relatively heavy load has to be made.
It is further known a transport box of corrugated cardboard or the like (Swiss patent No. 523 845), in the bottom of which foldable locking lugs have been arranged which can be brought to cooperate with gaps between the boards in a pallet or the like. Such a transport box with this type of locking lugs is relatively effectively fixed against displacement of the box in the plane of the pallet, but the transport box can not withstand lateral forces which attack at the upper part of the transport box and which exert tensile strains on the bottom of the box. Such lateral forces occur if the box is transported e.g. on a roller pallet and pushing forces are applied against the corrugated cardboard box. When loading and unloading such roller pallets from a truck by way of an inclined approach the transport box if exerted even to tractive forces, and it is completely inconcievable to exert the transport box according to the Swiss patent to such forces without the locking lugs leaving the gaps in the pallet.
It is also known a box of corrugated cardboard with lugs stamped out in the bottom flaps (Swedish printed publication No. 408.844), said lugs being folded about exposed boards of the pallet and are inserted into recesses at the base of the box. With this kind of connection a relatively good connection between the corrugated cardboard box and the pallet is achieved but the erection of the box to the pallet is very difficult. The erection implies that the box is placed upside-down with the bottom side upwards, that the pallet is placed on the top of the box and that the locking lugs are folded over and under the exposed boards of the pallet. After that the transport box shall together with the relatively heavy pallet be turned and during the turning thereof it can be difficult to avoid that the pallet is displaced in the longitudinal direction of the boards and that the locking lugs come loose.
According to a previously known transport box of plywood (French patent specification No. 2 412 466) each loose wall plate is in its lower edge provided with a fixed strip intended to be inserted under a raised edge at the pallet. The loose side walls are locked in its position applied on the pallet by means of lose corner connection members in the form of angle plates, which are hooked in recesses in the side walls. These constructional principle implies that the side walls are made of a rigid material and can not be applied at transport boxes of corrugated cardboard.